A New Life
by Heaven's Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome is a singer and she decides to see an old friend, Haruhi. She meets the host club and starts a new adventure. Bad summary. Please read! Songs belong to DaBuzz, and the story is now finished.
1. Chapter 1

Hime-chan: Hello world! This is the first chapter of my fanfic.

Hikaru: No, really? *is using sarcasm*

Kaoru: I thought it was the last chapter. *is also using sarcasm*

Hime-chan: Shut up! Stop being mean to me!!!

Mori: *throws Hikaru and Kaoru out of room*

Kagome: Is that better, Hime-chan?

Hime-chan: Yep! Thanks Kagome-chan, Mori-kun! Honey, do the disclaimer if you want cake.

Honey: Okie- dokie. Heaven's Warrior Princess doesn't own Inuyasha or Ouran High Host Club.

P.S. Only Sesshomaru is alive after the final battle. And I am not going into details on what happened 'till a later chapter.

……………………………………………………….. (with Kagome)

'_I'm bored!'_ thought Kagome as she sat in a limo. Why is she in a limo? Kagome is now a famous singer sponsored by Taisho Corps. She is on her way home back from her last concert. Her laptop battery died and she can't find her cell, so she has nothing to do, except reminisce in old memories.

'_I remember in Middle School, I would always talk about being a singer, well before my Feudal Era adventure. My best friend, Haruhi Fujioka, always supported my dream, as I supported her dream of becoming a lawyer. She became so overwhelmed with her studies that last year and me time-traveling, we drifted apart. When we graduated I started to sing and she went to high school. Where did she say she was going? Ouren? Ourin? No, it's Ouran! That super rich people school! I wonder how she is. I know! I should call her! Now, I just need to find that cell of mine.'_ thought Kagome.

Kagome looked all over for her phone, but she still couldn't find it. Sighing she looked over to the seat next to her. And there right smack dap in the middle was her cell phone, which was black and red. Sweat dropping, Kagome cursed herself under her breath. Picking up her cell she looked for Haruhi's number. Finding it she called.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"**Hello. Fujioka residence"**

"Hello, may I speak with Haruhi?"

"**Yes you may. Just a moment"**

"_Hello, Haruhi speaking."_

"Haruhi!!!!!!"

"_Kagome!?!?!"_

"Yep! How are you? How's Ouran?"

"_I'm fine and Ouran is amazing, you should see it."_

"Then I will. I'll be there tomorrow when school is over."

"_Ok. Go to the Host Club. I have to go there after school."_

"Gotcha, see you then!"

"_Bye Kagome!"_

"Bye Haruhi!"

**Click.**

"Yay! I get to see Haruhi!" yelled an excited Kagome. The limo came to a stop and Kagome got out.

"Thanks for the ride." said Kagome to the driver as she bowed.

"No problem, Kagome" replied the driver.

Kagome ran into her house and ran up the stairs to her room. There, she quickly changed into her pj's and went to bed.

'_I can't wait for tomorrow.'_

……………………………………………….( Next day, after school, with Kagome)

Kagome walk through the gates of Ouran, on her way to the Host Club. People gawked at her as she walked by. Ignoring them, she walked up to a girl and asked her if she knew where the Host Club was.

"You're Kagome! I love your songs! You are going to the Host Club? Oh My God! Me too! I didn't think you would be going to the Host Club!" yelled the girl causing everyone to look at her and Kagome and realized who Kagome was.

Men and women started screaming her name and started to sprint towards her. "Fuck." whispered Kagome as she started to run.

She ran up to the second floor and ran across that level and then went up to the third floor and saw a music room. It sounded quite so she ran towards it. After skidding to a halt, she lunged into the room, barely missing the fans.

She used her hands to do a handspring/flip thing to land on her feet. Kagome then ran back to the doors and closed them.

Kagome felt stares bore into her back, now noticing he wasn't alone. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome saw 6 men staring at her. There were twins, a little boy, a blonde person, and 2 black haired guys.

"Hiya. I hope you don't mind but can I lay low here for a while?" asked Kagome with a sheepish smile. The blonde appeared in front of her and embraced her. "Why, of course don't mind. We would never leave a fair maiden in distress. Please, grace us with your name." he said.

"Um... It's Kagome… and you can let go of me now." she said with a thin line of pink on her face.

He let her go. "I am Tamaki, the prince type and that's Kyoya the mysterious type." said 'Tamaki' as her pointed to one of the black haired men. 'Kyoya' had glasses and was writing in a little black book.

"Honey, the Lolita type and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the devilish type." continued Tamaki as he pointed to the little blonde boy and the red haired twins. "And finally, Mori the silent type." Mori was the other black haired guy. He was tall and handsome.

"Don't forget Haru-chan!" yelled Honey, as he clenched his bunny.

"But he is in the bathroom at the moment" said Hikaru.

"So we have to wait to intrude him" said Kaoru.

"Um… you said types. What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.

"We are the Host Club, here to entertain young women with too much time on their hands." said Tamaki with a lot of hand movements.

"So what type are you?" asked the twins as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders with their cheeks pressed against hers. Kagome blushed deeply. "I-I don't r-r-really know." replied Kagome.

"Is that so? Well you'll just have to guess and see." said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "No, that's not necessary. I am actually here waiting for a friend of mine." said Kagome as she shrugged off the twins.

"I see. Well to stay, you have to pay." replied Kyoya.

'_Seriously?!?' _thought Kagome. "But I don't have any money on my right now."

"Well then, how are you going to pay?" asked Hikaru.

"… I'll play that piano over there." suggested Kagome. The Hosts looked at Tamaki. "That is a splendid idea! Kagome will play beautiful music for us!"

Kagome walked over to the piano and sat down. She then began to play Memory of Lightwaves from the game Final Fantasy X, a game she loved to play. She played it as if it was second nature to her.

About half way through her song, Haruhi walked in. She heard the melody being played and realized it was from the game Kagome always played. Looking over at the piano she saw Kagome with her eyes closed, playing the song. She walked closer and listened to the rest of the song.

Kagome finished her song and opened her eyes. Looking towards the Hosts, she saw they were amazed at her musical talent and that there was a familiar face with them.

"Hey Haruhi, you look like a dude." said Kagome as she stood up.

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story. Anyways, I missed you!" said Haruhi before she hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged back. "Yep, it's good to see you too." They let go of each and walked over to the window and sat down, walking past the wide eyed hosts, well Mori and Kyoya weren't looking as shocked as they felt.

"Haru-chan! How do you know Kago-chan?" asked Honey as he tugged on her sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Hime-chan: Hello readers! Sorry about not updating but my computer stopped working.

Kagome: So this is going to be a long chapter, to make an amends.

Hime-chan: Hai! So lets start the chapter!

Disclaimer: Heaven's Warrior Princess does not own Inuyasha or Ouran High Host Club.

..............................................................................................................................(In the Host Club)

"Kagome and I were really close friends before we separated and I went to Ouran. She called yesterday and here she is." said Haruhi. "Oh! I got you something Haruhi!" exclaimed Kagome before she started digging in a black purse she had with her.

"Kagome, you didn't have to get me anything." stated Haruhi. Kagome waved her off and continued to dig. "Found them!" yelled Kagome with a triumphant grin. "Here you go!"

Haruhi received 7 tickets and 7 backstage passes. "I have a concert tonight and I thought you might want to come." Kagome smiled. "You can bring these boy toys here" Kagome whispered to Haruhi. "Kagome!!!" yelled a blushing Haruhi. Kagome was laughing so hard she almost fell off of her chair.

"What you say to get Haruhi so worked up?" asked the twins. "Ok. Come here" said Kagome. The twins leaned in close. Kagome looked to the sides then whispered "Secret." Kagome sat back and winked.. The twins blushed ever-so-slightly.

"I want to know too!" whined Hunny. "Sorry, only big kids can know." answered Kagome. "Kagome, Hunny-sempai is older than us." informed Haruhi. Kagome's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." muttered Kagome, looking Hunny over.

_**You keep watching from your picket fence**_

_**You keep talking but it makes no sense**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are**_

_**We are**_

"Kagome is that you phone?" asked Mori. Kagome looked at him and blinked a few times.

_**You wash your hands and come out clean**_

_**Fail to recognize the enemies within**_

"Kagome blushed and pulled her phone out her purse. She looked at the caller I.D.

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are**_

_**We are**_

_**We are**_

Kagome answered the phone and said "Hello Fluffy-sama" She got odd looks from the Host Club.

"Sesshomaru talking"

"But my Lord, I wanted to see Haruhi."

"Sesshomaru talking"

"You don't have the guts."

"Sesshomaru talking"

Kagome paled. "I'll be there soon." She hanged up. "Haruhi, be a dear and open the window." Haruhi did as told. "You know this is the third floor, ne?" asked Haruhi. "But of course" answered Kagome as she stood on the window seal. "The concert is at eight. See ya there. Ja" said Kagome before she fell backwards, out the window. (*got that from Yuna's wedding scene in Final Fantasy X*)

The Hosts ran to the window expecting to see Kagome splattered on the ground. Man, were they surprised to see Kagome, safely on the ground, waving at them. She ran out of the gates and slid into a dark blue limo. Kagome opened the sun roof and gave one last wave before she was off to meet Sesshomaru.

"Haruhi, your friend is awesome!!" yelled Hunny as he jumped up and down. "She certainly is different." stated Kyoya.

"You guys want to go to her concert?" asked Haruhi, waving the passes at them. "Sure" is what they answered, in one way or another.

......................................................................................................................................(the Concert)

The Host Club filled into the first row, right in front of the stage. Haruhi decided to dress as a boy because Kagome text her that a lot of girls were going to be there and might recognize her and might think her a cross-dresser. Kagome later text her 'Which you are!!! :D'.

After several minutes, Kagome's voice came out of the speakers. "Are you ready?" She was answered with loud hollers. "I can't hear you! Anyone alive out there?" The crowd became super uber, extremely loud. (Tee hee!)

Kagome ran out onto the stage and went to the microphone. "Then lets get started!" she exclaimed. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and black skirt that went to the back of her knees in the back and to her mid-thigh in front. White shin high boots with black laces. Her hair was in a low ponytail that went mid-thigh and she wore a white headband with black stars that went all the way down to her ankles. (Like Naruto's headband but with out the symbol and longer.)

She took a breathe. The band began to play and she started to sing.

_**This is the feeling of my life**_

_**I want to be with you now**_

_**I wanna have you with me**_

_**Always forever and you**_

_**You will be the one for me now**_

_**And I can see that you **_

_**Mow mow mow mow **_

Sparks__began to fly in the back round and the lights began to change colors.

_**You came through the door**_

_**You came through it all**_

_**One step further and**_

_**I will lose it all**_

_**Everything you said**_

_**Everything was so right**_

_**I was in your eyes**_

_**You were in my mind**_

_**When you took my hand**_

_**And we start to dance**_

_**I just can't believe**_

_**That it's you and me now**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**For the first time in my life**_

_**I just know that I'm alive**_

_**I wanna dance the night away**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'll always be by your side**_

_**I just know that I'm alive**_

_**This is the feeling of my life**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**You're reality**_

_**You're my fantasy**_

_**I just can't believe**_

_**This is happening**_

_**Crossed my fingers and **_

_**I can see that is true**_

_**I was in your eyes**_

_**You were in my mind**_

_**When you took my hand**_

_**And we start to dance**_

_**I just can't believe**_

_**That it's you and me now**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**For the first time in my life**_

_**I just know that I'm alive**_

_**I wanna dance the night away**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'll always be there by your side**_

_**I just know that I'm alive**_

_**This is the feeling of my life**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**(This is the feeling of my life**_

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_**I wanna have you with me)**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**(You will be the one for me now**_

_**and I can see that**_

_**mow mow mow mow)**_

_**For the first time in my life**_

_**I now that I'm in love**_

_**I wanna dance the night away**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**And I want to**_

'_**Cause I need you**_

_**I just got to be beside you**_

_**For you really make my dreams come true**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**For the first time in my life**_

_**I just know that I'm alive**_

_**I wanna dance the night away**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'll always be there by your side**_

_**I just know that I'm alive**_

_**This the feeling of my life**_

_**I'm alive**_

...........................................................................................................(Time Skip! After the concert)

Haruhi lead the way as they walked to the back stage security clarence booth, thingy. She showed the tall, buff middle aged man her pass. "You must be the friends Kagome was talking about. Come on in. The after party is about to start." said Mr. Security Guard unlatching the velvet rope.

"Thanks"said Haruhi and the gang as they walked by. They approached a room that had 'K A G O M E' in gold letters on it. Tamaki reached for the knob but Kaoru elbowed him. Hikaru then knocked on the door. There was a loud crash from the other side of the door, that was followed by a few curses and bangs and shuffling. The door opened and there stood Kagome in a pink tank top, that showed off some of her white sports bra, and white short shorts with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Oh, um... Hiya! Come in, I just need to find my other flip flop and then we can go to the 'den'." said Kagome as she opened up the door more and stepped to the side to let them in. The Host Club walked into the room to see an over turned couch, clothes and shoes everywhere, and several books on the floor. (Kinda looks like my room) Kagome stepped over the piles of clothes and etc. and continued to look for her shoe. Everyone felt out of place so they just watched Kagome throw clothes and shoes around looking for her flip flop. She was throwing she didn't know she threw the missing flip flop in the air until it was too late. The shoe hit ....................

* * *

Hime-chan: End of Chapter! Who did the shoe hit? What ever will happen next? Find out next time on New Life by moi.

Kagome: We also need your help on choosing who I should be paired with. Mori or Kaoru?

Haruhi: And who I should be paired with. Tamaki or Hikaru?

Hime-chan: So help out and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Hime-chan:Greetings Everybody! I am so sorry for the long wait. Anyways, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ever~! …) ..............................................................................................................(Where we left off) The shoe hit....... Kyoya in the forehead. Said male fell backwards onto a pile of books. Everyone crouched around him. "You ok?" Kagome asked, picking up her flip flop. A small groan was her answer. Kagome laughed nervously and said, "My bad." Kagome stood up and went to the door. She looked back at her quests and suggested that they leave her room before someone else got hurt. Tamaki helped Kyoya get to his feet and then everyone left Kagome's messy room. They walked out into the hallway and Kagome told them to follow her. She walked ahead of them and lead them through a few hallways, before coming to a large room."Welcome to the party room!" Kagome exclaimed. The males all went looking around. Some playing X-box, others playing Foosball, and still others eating off the dessert buffet table.

"It looks like that one place we used to go to!" Haruhi said, looking around. "Good, I was trying to get that affect" Kagome responded, sitting on a large purple couch. She grabbed a remote and hit a button. A flat screen TV lowered down from the ceiling. Kagome pressed another button and the flat screen turned on. A show about history was on. The singer's eyebrow twitched and she screamed, "What did i tell you about leaving the TV on the history channel Xinx!" "I didn't do it!" was her response from a female voice in the kitchen. A young woman walked out with a bag of chips. She had short green hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt to big for her and gray sweatpants. "Then who did?" asked Kagome. "I don't know, ask the red head" answered Xinx, sitting next to her. "Iza! Where you watching the history channel?" yelled Kagome. "Yeah, what of it?!?!" yelled a woman with flaming red hair in a braid and black eyes. She wore an orange tank top with black basketball shorts. She walked over and sat on the other side of Xinx. "I was learning about the history of the world" Iza answered with a huff. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, and Mikki hates cake" At that time another girl walked in with a plate of cake in her hand. She was shorter than the rest of the girls. Her hair was a deep blue color that was in twin ponytails and her eyes were silver. She had on a purple dress and white fuzzy socks. "Which we all now i do!" she exclaimed, sitting next to Iza.

"Kagome, who are they?" asked Haruhi, voicing out the Host Club's question. "Oh, these are my fellow band members. Xinx is on the bass". "Hey" said Xinx with a small wave. "Iza is on guitar" "'Zup?" she greeted with a nod. "And Mikki on drums" "Aloha~!" Mikki sang happily. "Band, this my friend Haruhi with her friends" Kagome said. The band members jumped up. "This is the friend you talked about?" they asked together. Kagome nodded. "But I thought you said your friend was a girl?" asked Mikki, before taking a bite of her cake. "She is. As to why she is cross-dressing, i don't know..." Kagome answered. The band looked at Haruhi. "Well, i have to...*tells story*" said Haruhi. "How honorable" cooed Xinx. "Totally!" agreed Iza. Kagome glomped Haruhi. "That's my Haruhi!" she exclaimed. She let go off Haruhi and looked at the clock. "Wow! Look at the time! You should go! It is a school night" Kagome said.

"Alright, See you when ever I can!" exclaimed Haruhi, hugging Kagome. They let go off each other and Haruhi gathered up the Host Club. "BYE!" she called, walking out the door. "I wanted to spend more time with her" Kagome pouted. Xinx looked like she was thinking for a moment before she grinned. She whispered something to Iza who than whispered to Mikki. The three girls smiled at Kagome. Said girl looked at them and asked, "What?" "We know how you can spend more time with Haruhi" said Mikki bouncing up and down. "How?" she asked. Iza than said, "You could..." ...........................................................................................................................(time skip!)

Haruhi was at school the next day, sitting in her desk. She smiled and waved at the twins when they walked in. "Morning!" she greeted them. "Morning" they greeted back, sitting down. "Hey, Haruhi, did you hear about the new students?" asked Hikaru, leaning over. "New students?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah, they are starting today" answered Kaoru, also leaning forward. "Are they in our class?" asked Haruhi, looking from one to the other. "That's what we heard" they answered together. At that moment the teacher walked in and everyone went quite. "Today, we have four new students. Please be respectful" said the old man that was the teacher. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said teacher man. The door opened and walked in four people in male uniforms. "No way..." Haruhi whispered. "Hello, please introduce yourselves" said the teacher, sitting down at his desk.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi" said a male with black hair with a blue tint in a low ponytail. "Hello, the name is Xinx Kikeer" said the male next to Kagome, who had short green hair. "Call me Iza Hakomita" said the lad next to Xinx. 'He' had red hair in a braid. "And I'm Mikkito Lortinaz, but call me Mikki!" exclaimed the shorter male with blue hair that was mostly hiding under a gray baseball cap. "There are four seats in the back, you may sit there" stated the teacher, pointing to some seats behind Haruhi and the twins. Kagome grinned and walked over, the others following. 'He' sat down behind Haruhi, Mikki behind Kaoru, Iza behind Hikaru, and Xinx next to Mikki. Once the teacher turned his back to them, Haruhi turned around and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, is that you?" she asked. "Yeah. I decided to go to school" Kagome responded causally. "And you are wearing the male uniform because...?" "Have you seen the female uniforms? They are butt ugly and so not my style" "How did you hide your chests?" Haruhi asked all the females behind her. "We bound them with bandages, duh" answered Iza. "Even though Mikki didn't need them as much as we did" stated Xinx with a smirk. Mikki blushed slightly and pouted. "Sorry!" she whispered loudly. "Mikkito, Iza, Xinx, and Kagome, please reframe from talking in my class" said the teacher, still writing on the board. The group of cross-dressers sweat dropped at being caught. Kagome and Xinx were the only ones to pay attention, while Iza looked out the window and Mikki doodled kitties.

"Mr. Hakomita, can you please tell us the answer to this question" said the teacher. Iza looked over at the board where a math question was. "8" she stated after a moment. "That is wro-correct!" said the surprised teacher. Iza smirked. "You're so smarticles!" whispered Kagome. Iza snorted and turned away, blushing. The three other girls snickered and gave silent high-5's to each other. The rest of the morning past without a hit and soon it was lunch time. "Hey Haruhi! Can we eat with you?" asked Kagome and Mikki at the same time. "Sure" answered Haruhi. "I say we eat outside" stated Iza walking ahead of them. "It is a nice day" agreed Xinx. "All in favor say hai!" exclaimed Mikki. "HAI!" said everyone. The five girls walked outside and sat under a shady tree. Kagome pulled out four boxed lunches and Haruhi pulled out one. "Yes! I love Kagome's cooking!" exclaimed Iza, grabbing her lunch. "YAY! Cookies!" shouted Mikki, after opening her lunch. "Those are for after you eat" stated Kagome, taking a bite of her food. "You're the best Kagome!" said Xinx, also taking a bite of her lunch. "So, tell me about yourselves" said Haruhi, eating her lunch.

"Well~, I like anything and everything cute and fluffy! I love sweets and orange soda!" exclaimed Mikki with a happy grin. "I enjoy reading, writing, drawing, and music. I love a nice cup of coffee with a good book and music in the background" stated Xinx, before stealing a cookie from Mikki, who protested loudly. "I love a good video game, any daredevil sport, and playing my guitar" said Iza, with a mouthful of food. "And you know me!" exclaimed Kagome. "Unfortunately" Haruhi mumbled. "What does that mean!?!?" shouted Kagome. Haruhi laughed at her and Kagome pouted, mumbling about a mean Haruhi. The rest of the lunch went by quickly until a bird managed to have its poo land on Mikki's last cookie. That girl cried for a long time, before Kagome caved in and gave Mikki her cookie. "I swear, Mikki is a female version of Hunny-sempai" sighed Haruhi. "The kid that is actually older than us?" asked Kagome. "Yep" "Ok, now I'm interested. I demand to meet this small older person" commanded Iza. "I might be able to let you meet him after class at the Host Club" said Haruhi, with a thinking face on. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I probably can" The bell rang and the girls rushed to class. They managed to sit in their seats just before the class started. The girls giggled quietly into their hands.

After about half an hour later, Kagome and her band members started to fall asleep. Xinx put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, Mikki laid her head on her desk, Kagome did the same as Mikki, and Iza had her head in her hand, with her eyes closed, facing the window. The girls slept for the rest of the class. The bell rang and they jumped, fully awake. "Shall we go see the small older person?" Kagome asked, yawning. Everyone agreed and walked out of the class room. Xinx looked around and asked, "Where did Haruhi go?" Kagome also looked around, saying, "I don't know" "Oh no! We lost Haruhi! Now we will never meet the male version of me!" wailed Mikki. "Shit" cursed Iza before trying to cheer Mikki up. "No Mikki, it is ok! Don't cry!" exclaimed Kagome. Xinx just sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Iza finally had enough and put a hand over Mikki's mouth. "You are to be silent when I release you, understood?" Mikki nodded and Iza let go. "There is no reason to cry over something so trivial. We will meet your male version eventually" Iza said to Mikki in a motherly tone. Mikki sniffled and nodded. Iza smiled at her and said, "Good" "Aww, Iza is such a good mommy!" cooed Kagome, putting a hand on Iza's shoulder. The guitarist huffed and turned away, a heavy blush on her face.

The rest of the band laughed and high-5'd each other. "Didn't Haruhi say something about the Host Club at lunch?" asked Xinx. "Oh yeah~!" Mikki and Kagome said together. "Then why are we standing here? Let's go!" exclaimed Iza. She ran off, dragging her friends behind her. Iza ran for a good five minutes before stopping and asking, "Where is the Host Club?" Kagome was too dizzy to answer. Kagome fell over into a door and the door opened. She fell into the room, her eyes all swirly. "See what you did to Kagome!" Xinx yelled at Iza. "I didn't know that would happen, so stop blaming me!" Iza yelled back. Mikki poked Kagome for a while, ignoring the fight happening behind her. Iza-"You always blame me for everything that goes wrong!" Xinx-"That's because you usually do it!" Iza-"You're point?!" Xinx-"My point is that you are reckless and never think of the outcomes!" Iza-"Sorry for going with my gut, Oh-wise-one!" Iza and Xinx glared at each other. Flames appeared around them, showing the intensity of the glares. Mikki edged away, pulling Kagome with her. She pumped into someone and looked up. "Haruhi!" she exclaimed.

Xinx and Iza paused in their glares and looked over. Sure enough there was Haruhi. "See, I got us here" Iza gloated. Xinx rolled her eyes at Iza's behavior. Kagome blinked a few times an sat up before asking, "W-where am I? What happened?" "Kagome! You're alive!" exclaimed Mikki, glomping Kagome. Kagome and Mikki fell over in a heap on the floor. "Ow" Kagome moaned."How's life down here?" asked Haruhi, kneeling next to them. Kagome looked over and responded, "Its awesome! You should move down!" Haruhi laughed into her hand before saying, "I'll try to Kago-chan~!" Kagome grinned and tackled Haruhi to the ground, exclaiming, "You better!" Now, Haruhi and Kagome were a heap on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Well that is all for now! The votes continue until I put the next chapter up so please, don't be shy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hime-chan is here!

Along with Hikaru!

Hime-chan: Meet my twin sister! Watch out, she's crazier than me...

Hikaru: What was that!

Hime-chan: Nothing!

Hikaru: Sure... Anyways, don't we have the results of the votes?

Hime-chan: Oh! Yeah! Dramatic music, NOW!

*Hikaru presses a button and music starts playing. A picture of Kagome and Haruhi appears on a large flat screen*

Hime-chan: And the winners of these two girls hearts are-

Hikaru: Shouldn't we announce the tie first?

Hime-chan: Shhh! I was getting to that!

Hikaru: Heh, Mori and Kaoru tied. Sucks for you!

Hime-chan: You are on the same boat as me, Idiot... But we have a winner for Haruhi!

Hikaru: Yeah, the jackass who stole my name...

Hime-chan: He technically had the name first.

Hikaru: SHUT UP!

Hime-chan: On that note, we start the story~!

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Ouran High Host Club, Inuyasha, or the songs. **

…...

Iza walked into the room with a smirk on her face, Xinx following close behind. "I don't see how your plans always work out..." Xinx muttered to herself, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Someone up there really loves Iza-chan!" Mikki exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. Iza nodded at that.

"It's probably my pet monkey that's on the space mission," she said. Kagome sat on the floor, getting off of Haruhi.

"I thought your pet monkey joined the circus?" she asked, playing with her ponytail. Iza shook her head.

"The one on the space mission is Lily. Jojo is the one that joined the circus," she answered.

"And Sir Fredrick the Fourth is in a zoo!" Mikki added. Xinx sighed.

"And why did you have so many monkeys?" she asked, rubbing her temples. Iza then said that her parents tried to keep her from playing with fire and explosives. "And it didn't work, did it?"

"Nope!" Iza smirked. She then was surrounded with a dark aura and chuckled evilly. Mikki hid behind Kagome, who edged away while pulling a confused Haruhi.

"You want to stay away from her when she is like that. Who knows what she might do," Kagome whispered to the short haired girl. Xinx walked up to Iza and slapped the back of her head.

"Knock it off," Xinx ordered. Iza turned, enraged.

"What the hell?" she screamed, throwing a punch. Xinx dodged it and the rest of the onslaught by the red head. Iza roared in frustration and suddenly did a roundhouse kick. Xinx brought her arm up and blocked it, but skidded a few feet back. The two then continued to fight while Kagome and Mikki began talking about bunnies.

"I-is that normal?" Haruhi asked her childhood friend, watching the dueling duo. The two band members paused in their 'serious' conversation and nodded.

"I'm surprised they weren't throwing punches at each other before, actually," Kagome admitted.

"Yeah, they really care for each other!" Mikki said with an adorable smile. Haruhi sweat dropped at the sight.

"Right..." Haruhi drawled out. Looking back at the fight, you could see they were at a stand still. Both girls had their fist in the others face.

"Ooooo~!" Mikki said before walking up to the girls. She then poked both of them with a stick that magically appeared out of nowhere... Xinx and Iza fell over, unconscious...

_'Well, that was... interesting...'_ Haruhi thought to herself, watching Kagome go and attend to her unconscious band members.

School continued in the same manner for a few months. The band members, as male students, would cause weird predicaments in class and when they bothered the Host Club.

Haruhi and Hikaru started dating, much to the disappointment of Tamaki. Kagome, however, had guy problems. She had feelings for both Kaoru and Mori. Her friends tried to help her out, but that didn't really help because they began argueing.

Anyways, the band was scheduled for another concert and the entire Host Club was attending again.

"Hiya people! Welcome to our concert!" Mikki said as she held a microphone. Iza appeared next to her with her guitar strapped on. She took the microphone away.

"Sorry guys, Mikki stole this microphone from Kaggs," the red head sighed. Xinx walked on stage and, having not heard Iza, sighed deeply. She walked over with her bass strapped on as well and took the mic.

"I thought we cured your kleptomatic tendencies," Xinx sighed. Iza huffed and was going to shout at Xinx before Kagome popped out of nowhere. She took the mic and glared at them, who all went to their designated spots.

"Gomen, gomen. I had to release the **waters** of mankind, if you catch my drift," she said with a fox grin. The crowd roared with laughter. "So, lets start this party!" she then cheered, which was soon replied with even more cheers.

Kagome then turned around and everything went silent. The instruments began to be played faintly. She then began singing softly.

"_**Say what you want, What you need;**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**All that you do, That you feel;**_

_**You can make it. **_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!"**_

The music picks up greatly and a steady beat is made. Kagome's voice comes out with strength.

"_**Oh! Oo-oo!**_

_**The way that we are, The way that we feel,**_

_**Are reason for acting the way we do.**_

_**And if you just ask, You'll find out the truth.**_

_**Don't have to dream your life away!**_

_**You'll find everything worth-while,**_

_**You just gotta say what's on your mind.**_

_**You'll see, Wonders happen,**_

_**Before you're out the door~!**_

_**Say what you want, What you need;**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**All that you do, That you feel;**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**Say what you want, What you need,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**All that you do, That you feel,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!"**_

The last note rang out for a moment before she began singing again, dancing around.

"_**You open your eyes,**_

_**And you see Life;**_

_**Waiting for you to reach out your hand!**_

_**Just give it a chance,**_

_**And prove that you know;**_

_**You shouldn't waste the time you have!**_

_**You'll find everything worth-while,**_

_**You just gotta say what's on your mind.**_

_**You'll see, Wonders happen,**_

_**Before you're out the door!**_

_**Say what you want, What you need,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**All that you do, That you feel,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking! **_

_**(You can make it!)**_

_**Say what you want, What you feel,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**(You can make it!)**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**(Oo-oo!)**_

_**All that you do, That you feel,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking~!"**_

(The song goes faster here.)

"_**Come on, Tell me;**_

_**There's no time for thinking,**_

_**Gotta show me what you're feeling.**_

_**That's the way to do it!**_

_**Love will come around;**_

_**Love does come around!**_

_**You gotta show me what you're feeling.**_

_**That's the way to do it!"**_

The music slows and Kagome sings softly.

"_**You'll find everything worth-while,**_

_**You just gotta say what's on your mind.**_

_**You'll see, Wonders happen,**_

_**Before you're out the DOOR~!"**_

(Song picks up again.)

"_**Say what you want, What you need,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**(Say what you need!)**_

_**All that you do, (You can make it!)That you can feel,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**Say what you want, What you need,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**(You can make it!)**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking!**_

_**(Oo-oo!)**_

_**All that you do, That you feel,**_

_**You can make it.**_

_**(You can make it!)**_

_**Say that your heart will go on Without Breaking~!"**_

The song ended and the band bowed. The all gathered around the singer, their instruments absent, and struck an awesome group pose.

"Thanks for coming!"

…...

Hikaru: That was the most chapters I have seen for a while. And I have read some pretty rushed chapters...

Hime-chan: I'm sorry! I got this other idea for a new story stuck in my head and I couldn't think of this story. Hime-chan is sorry!

Hikaru: You can make it up to the people in you new story I guess...

Hime-chan: YAY!

Both: So check it out, please! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Hime-chan here with Hikaru!

Hikaru: Yep, and here is the final final chapter of this!

Hime-chan: Yep, people are getting married! Yeah!

Hikaru: Takes place after everyone graduates Ouran and college.

Hime-chan: The married couples are...

Hikaru and Haruhi.

Mori and Kagome.

Kaoru and Iza.

Mikki and Honey-sempai.

Xinx and some really hot guy she met named Zane.

Kyoya and Renge.

Tamaki and some French chick named Stephanie.

Hikaru: Sorry, but I couldn't let Xinx and Tamaki get married. It wouldn't be right in my mind. *Thinks about it and shutters*

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED!**

…... Ouran High Host Club Reunion!

"Hey everyone- Huh? Looks like we're the first ones here," a woman with shoulder length red hair and black eyes said. She had on an orange dress that showed off her very pregnant belly and black shoes with gold earrings and a golden chain necklace. She crossed her arms and pouted, "And I wanted to be fashionable later than everyone else."

Her husband, a man with orange hair parted to the right side and golden eyes, laughed at her. He wore a black suit with an orange tie and golden buttons. The woman turned to him glaring, death radiating off her in waves. "And why are you laughing, sweetheart?" she asked in a cold voice. He just continued to laugh at her. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she shouted as she grabbed the front of his jacket and shook him back and forth, him still laughing.

"Wow, Iza. I thought you would have eased up after all these years," another female voice teased as two more people walked in. Iza turned away from her victim- I mean, husband to face the new arrivals.

"Shut up, Xinx! I have every right to have fricken mood swings!" Iza shouted at the dark green haired woman. Xinx smirked at her old fighting buddy.

"You really haven't changed," she sighed, closing her gold eyes and flipping her now waist length curly hair over her shoulder. She turned to her companion and smiled. "Don't you think so, Zane?" she asked her husband, who had an arm around her waist.

Zane had slick black hair and brown eyes. He too wore a suit but with a silver tie to match his wife's cocktail dress. "Yeah, she certainly hasn't," he agreed with a smile. Iza huffed again, crossing her arms.

"Hi everyone!" came two slightly hyper voices, one male and one female. The group of four turned to the door to see Honey and Mikki standing there. Mikki wore a light purple dress that went to her knees, a white shawl, and white heels. Honey stood next to her with a white suit and a light purple tie.

"Mikkito," Xinx greeted as she walked up to the slightly shorter blue haired girl and hugged her. Mikki greeted her back before going to go hug Iza, trying not to be squished by Iza's baby belly. The guys greeted each other with handshakes.

"Now all we need is spazzy and his girl, Kagome with Mori, Shadow King with Manager, and Hikaru and Haruhi," Iza said as they all sat down on the couches. Xinx hummed as she glanced around.

"It certainly has been a while since we've been in Music Room #3," she said aloud. Everyone jumped up when Kyoya popped out of nowhere and agreed, Renge at his side.

"Damn! Make me go into labor why don't you!" Iza shouted at him, throwing a pillow at him. Kyoya dodged it and smiled.

"Ah, my apologies," he said, still smiling. Renge giggled behind her hand. She wore a dress from one of her games (I'll let the viewers pick one they like!), while Kyoya wore a black suit with a black tie. Iza humphed before turning to Xinx.

"How is your kid anyways?" she asked. Xinx smiled as Zane pulled out his wallet to show pictures of their son.

"His name is Ace, and he'll be two years old next month," Xinx told them as everyone saw a picture of a baby boy with black hair and golden eyes. "Oh, how is your daughter Mikki, Honey?" Xinx asked the shorter couple. Now it was time for Mikki to smile as Honey took out his wallet to show off a picture of their kid.

"Umi is doing wonderful. Though she threw a giant fit when we tried to leave today. Only six months old and she is already having tantrums," Mikki told them as they saw a baby girl with light blue hair and brown eyes holding Usa-chan.

"Ah, looks like the bunny survived after all these years. Persistent little guy," Iza commented once she got the picture. Everyone laughed at that, so they didn't hear the door open once again.

"Sorry we're late. Joey and Josh wouldn't let go of Hikaru," a woman with medium length brown hair said, walking up to them with a smile. She wore a sort pink dress with white heels.

"Hey, they're stubborn little kids, Haruhi," her husband, Hikaru, defended. His hair was parted on the left and he had golden eyes and wore a tan suit with a light pink tie.

"Haruhi-chan!" Mikki exclaimed, hugging the once cross-dresser. "How are your kids? We were just talking about ours!" she told the new arrivals.

"Joey and Josh are just like their father and Kaoru when they were younger," Haruhi told them as she pulled out some pictures from her white purse. They should off one orange haired boy with brown eyes and one brown haired boy with golden eyes.

"Hello subjects! Long time no see!" came the male voice of the Host Club King. Everyone turned to see Tamaki with his wife, Stephanie. Stephanie had strawberry blonde hair and magenta eyes while wearing a golden, floor length gown and gold shoes. Tamaki had on a black suit and a golden tie.

"Hey, Tamaki!" the twins and Honey greeted. Kyoya just nodded in greeting. Everyone went and sat on the couches again and talked about what has happened since they last saw each other.

"Oh, I knew we would be the last ones here," a new female voice sighed after the door opened. Everyone turned to see an ankle length, raven haired woman with sapphire blue eyes standing next to a tall guy with black hair. She wore a black sleeveless dress with a white cherry blossom design and white bell-sleeves with a black cherry blossom design and black and white shoes. The man wore a white suit with a black tie and buttons.

"Kagome-chan!" was heard before all the females hugged the woman. She stumbled back in surprise, but caught her balance. She smiled at all her friends.

"Hey guys! How are you? I haven't seen you guys in forever. Well, besides Mikki, I see her every other weekend," Kagome greeted them. They all smiled at each other before gushing about how cute everyone's kids are. The guys went and talked about whatever guys talk about when their wives go into cute and cuddly mode.

(NOTE- Tamaki and Stephanie don't have a kid. Neither does Kyoya and Renge. But Tamaki and Stephanie are working on it.)

"So, why were you so late Kagome?" Xinx asked the once singer of their band. Halfway through college, they decided to break up the band so they could focus on school and such. They had made a reunion tour and are planning another in about a year.

Kagome blushed slightly and glanced down at her stomach. The girls understood the little hint and all gasped. "You're pregnant again!" they exclaimed together. Kagome blushed deeper and glanced over at Mori, who was looking at her with a smile on his face. The other guys were as shocked to hear the news as their wives.

"Yeah. We were late because we had a doctor's appointment to see if I was really pregnant again," Kagome answered, smiling at the father of her already born child and the one growing in her womb.

"Yusuke is going to be so excited to have a little brother/sister," Renge sighed, bringing a hand to her cheek. Kagome turned to her and smiled.

"Uh oh," Iza said, staring wide eyed at her own belly. She stared up at her friends. "I think my water just broke," she told them. Everything went into slow- motion as everyone's eyes widened.

The next half hour was everyone freaking out and trying to get Iza to the hospital before she delivered. They arrived and the once Host Club and their spouses waited in the Waiting Room in their fancy clothes as Kaoru went with his wife to the Delivery Room.

About an hour later, Iza delivered a healthy baby girl. She had golden eyes like her dad and red hair like her mom. "Her name is Ash Louise Hitachiin," Iza told them once everyone was in the room.

After everyone of the woman had their fill of new baby, Xinx asked Kagome a question. "How is Yusuke anyways? You never did tell us back at the old Host Club," Xinx said. Kagome blinked before turning to Mori, who just pulled out a picture of their son from his wallet. Mori handed it to her and Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Here he is. He's a good, quiet boy. Yet he's really strong. Just like his dad," Kagome explained as she passed around a picture of a black haired boy with sapphire blue eyes. When Iza was looking at it, Ash got a look too.

The newborn reached for the photo and everyone watched surprised as she tried to grab it, a smile and a slight blush on her face.

"Looks like Ash has found her first love, no?" Tamaki asked.

"EH?" Kagome and Iza gasped at the same time while Mori and Kaoru shared a glance.

…...

The end of this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
